3-Arylphenyl sulfide derivatives represented by the after-mentioned formula [I] as a (component A) contained in the pesticidal composition of the present invention are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Further, the (component B) contained in the pesticidal composition of the present invention is disclosed in Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3.
A wide variety of pesticides have been put to practical use by research and development over a long period of time, and such pesticides have contributed to improvement in productivity of agricultural and horticultural crop plants. However, even today, development of safer pesticides having more excellent pesticidal activity has been desired.
Further, heretofore, a pesticide to be used against a pest is required to be such an agent that it has a sufficient controlling effect against a wide range of pests at a low dose by application to e.g. a pest, to a useful plant or a useful crop plant, or to the soil in which a useful plant or a useful crop plant grows or to the vicinity thereof, and its effect lasts for a certain period of time.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-198768    Patent Document 2: WO2006/043635    Non-Patent Document 1: Pesticide Manual 13th edition, British Crop Council    Non-Patent Document 2: SHIBUYA INDEX 10th Edition, 11th Edition, published by SHIBUYA INDEX RESEARCH ASSOCIATION    Non-Patent Document 3: Monthly Fine Chemical, vol. 35, No. 7 (2006), published by CMC publishing Co., Ltd.